


At Ease

by ForeverProsperous



Series: Yuri's Secret Hobby [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Trains, Yuri pining for Otabek, electric trains, grandfather-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProsperous/pseuds/ForeverProsperous
Summary: A few weeks after the GPF, Yuri and his grandfather spend some time together doing something they love.





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the bottom.

In a basement in Moscow, Russia sat 17-year-old Yuri Plisetsky and his grandfather.

It had been a few weeks since the GPF of 2018 and when Yuri got his gift from Yakov. Both were in their basement enjoying their shared hobby of model railroading.

Together, both were holding a digital remote control that controls the sounds and other actions each of the trains made.

_CHOO CHOO_! One model steam train whistled as it ran by Yuri; it was a sound that secretly brought a lot of joy to the teenager.

_TOOT TOOT_! A diesel honked out by Nikolai’s end. It was Yuri’s newest train, the Coca-Cola train. As it emerged from one of the many tunnels on their layout, Yuri took a picture of it to show Yakov later. Deep down inside, he wished he can show it to Otabek, but he didn’t want to look too childish in front of his crush.

Nikolai then went to another remote control. This remote control controlled all of the junctions on their layout. He pressed one button, and watched as one train glided from one track to the next, before stopping at a station platform, where Nikolai dropped a few drops of smoke fluid into the funnel of that train, watching as the smoke that resulted from it floated into the air, as if it were coming from a real train.

“It’s funny,” Nikolai began as he watched his grandson take another picture. Yuri looked up and quirked an eyebrow. “You’re more comfortable with people knowing you like both men and women, but you’re not comfortable with telling people you’re into this model trains. One would think it would be the opposite.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Grandpa, people don’t think I’m childish about the former, but if they know I like trains, then they will think I’m childish...”

“Yuri, you never know... After all, who would of thought you would receive your favorite train from Yakov?”

“I suppose you’re right...” Yuri replied after thinking about it for a moment.

“Regardless of what others may think, I hope you know that I’ll always have your back, Yuri.”

Yuri smiled softly. “Thanks, Grandpa.”

For the rest of the time spent down there that day, a comfortable silence surrounded the grandfather and grandson, with both feeling completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few weeks after the events of ‘Yuri’s Secret Hobby.’
> 
> Yes, I have decided to turn this into a series. The stories will be slow to crank out for a while now that I’m starting college.


End file.
